


a little revenge

by crofters_jam



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, I'll update the tags and ships as time goes on!!, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge, Sad, it's sad boi hours, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crofters_jam/pseuds/crofters_jam
Summary: “What’s goin’ on? What’s Spot need that he’s gotta wake one of my boys in the middle of the night?” Jack asked.“Name’s Lime. One ‘a us found this over in Brooklyn, figured it belonged to one of yours.” Lime handed over the hat and stood there, arms crossed and face cold. Jack definitely recognized the hat, he had seen it before. He flipped it over, trying to see some sort of identifying mark.His stomach flipped when he noticed the name “Jacobs” sewn to the inside of the cap.





	a little revenge

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty OC driven at points but they aren't the main focus??? I just really love my babies okay
> 
> anyway, have some Javid angst, which is the main focus.

Jack wasn’t the biggest fan of mornings. The lodging house was crowded, Race and Albert were bickering, and people were looking for him no matter what happened. But what he hated even more was being woken up to the dark and Finch’s face staring over him.

“Finch, what the hell?” Jack asked, groggily sitting up.

“Kid from Brooklyn’s here, says he’s gotta see ya,” Finch said. He eyes were still droopy and his shirt was thrown on haphazardly.

“I’ll take care of it, go back ta’ sleep, Finch,” Jack said. He stood up and stretched, hearing a couple of cracks as he did. Finch went back down into the lodging house, already taking his shirt off to go back to sleep. Jack climbed down too, walking through the bunks and pulling open the door. Just as Finch had said, a boy stood outside the door, his red shirt a clear sign of Brooklyn. In his hand he held a hat, one of the ones typically worn by a newsie. That wasn’t the strange part, the strange part was that a second hat sat on his head.

“What’s goin’ on? What’s Spot need that he’s gotta wake one of my boys in the middle of the night?” Jack asked.

“Name’s Lime. One ‘a us found this over in Brooklyn, figured it belonged to one of yours.” Lime handed over the hat and stood there, arms crossed and face cold. Jack definitely recognized the hat, he had seen it before. He flipped it over, trying to see some sort of identifying mark.

His stomach flipped when he noticed the name “Jacobs” sewn to the inside of the cap.

“You’se gonna be needin’ anythin’ else, or can I go?” Lime asked. He clearly wasn’t interested in sticking around any longer than he had to. Jack gave him a slight nod with his head and the other began to walk away, back toward the bridge. Jack stood outside in the dark, staring at the single sewn word that seemed to ricochet around his skull. Before he knew it, he was running through the city, following the path he knew led to Davey’s house. He scrambled up the fire escape faster than he ever had, begging that Davey had just forgotten his hat. But he didn’t sell anyway near Brooklyn, there was no way that his hat just magically appeared on the streets there.

The lights in Davey’s room were on, but Davey wasn’t there. Jack scrambled through the window and cautiously opened the door out of the room to find Esther Jacobs practically pacing a hole in the carpet of the living room, while Sarah sat at the table.

“Mrs. Jacobs?” Jack called out. She turned with a start but sighed when she saw who it was. Jack was a frequent visitor of the residence, so no one was exactly surprised when he showed up seemingly out of nowhere.

“Jack, thank god. Have you seen David anywhere tonight?” Mrs. Jacobs asked. Her eyes glistened with hope.

“No, that’s-” he paused, knowing this news would upset her even further, “that’s why I’m here.”

Jack watched his grammar, trying to not let his accent show up as much is front of the Jacobs’. Mrs. Jacobs face had twisted back into one of worry, and her pacing continued.

“A, uh, a kid from Brooklyn,” he fidgeted with the cap in his hands, “a kid from Brooklyn dropped this off to the lodging house, said someone found it in an alley or somethin’.” Jack handed Esther the cap and watched as she turned it over and gasped at the stitching. Tears began sliding down her face as she ran her hand over the careful stitches.

“If you’re okay wit’ it, Mrs. Jacobs, I’m gonna head out to look aroun’ a bit more.”

“Find him.” Sarah’s voice was small and scared. “Please.”

Jack nodded before turning and heading out the window, desperate to at least find something.

\---

Alright, this was not what he expected to find.

“I wasn’t doin’ nothin’!” Lime called out, fighting as hard as he could against the two cops. Jack peered out from a corner, knowing that now was not the time to get involved. He watched as Lime finally broke out of the cops grips and took off sprinting away from the end of the bridge where the scuffle was taking place. Jack knew that this was the time to step in. Lime wouldn’t know his way around the city as well. If Jack could distract the cops, they could both get away, and hopefully Jack could ask him to tell Brooklyn to watch for Davey. He jumped out from the alley, punching one of the cops as hard as he could in the face. The other immediately growled and tried to grab him, causing Jack to narrowly jump out of the way.

“Now that ain’t very nice!” Jack taunted, still dodging blows from the cop, as well as the other who had recovered from the punch. “Pickin’ on a kid who didn’t do nothin’ wrong!” he tsked, “I swear, the bulls these days got no respect!” He gave the cops a wink before sprinting away, leading the cops through twists and turns until he lost them. He walked back toward the bridge, hoping to find Lime waiting there. Luckily, he was. Out of breath, but other than that unhurt.

“‘Ey man, thanks for the help back there, they coulda’ soaked me real good,” Lime said in between breaths.

“Can you’se do me a favor,” Jack asked, his voice still clouded with worry. “When you’se get back to Brooklyn, have the other Brooklyns look out for my friend, Davey. He’s taller than me, brown hair, real smart, but sorta dumb.”

“‘Course.” Lime responded. “See ya around, Kelly.”

Jack watched as Lime crossed the bridge, satisfied knowing that Brooklyn would be on the lookout for Davey.

\---

The rest of the night leaded to nothing, and as the sun began to rise Jack was on the verge of sobbing. The circulation bell pulled him out of his thoughts. He headed back to the lodging house to wake the others. Questions were beginning to pile up from the ones who were already awake. Crutchie especially looked relieved to see him.

“Alright everyone!” Jack called out. The newsies turned to look at him. “We’se got a bit of a situation.”

Groans escaped from the crowd. Last time there had been a “situation” Blink ended up not being able to sell for a week.

“Do we’se need to soak somebody?” Henry called from the group. 

“Not sure yet,” Jack called back. He let out a rough sigh as he got ready to share the news. “I’se been gone almost all night ‘cause a Brooklyn showed up at our doorstep. Says one of ‘em found a cap ‘cross the bridge.”

 

“Okay, where’s this story goin’?,” Race yelled, putting his cigar back between his teeth.

“Davey’s missing.” It came out in a rush, terrified words streaming into panic and despair. The newsies were quiet. No one knew what to say. “It’was ‘is cap they found. Couldn’t find ‘im anywhere.”

“Did ya check ‘is house?” Elmer asked. Even though he was trying to be helpful, it just made Jack sadder.

“Yah, first thing. The runner sent from Brooklyn is lettin’ ‘em know to keep an eye out. Jus’ lemme know, ‘kay?” Jack said. He walked out of the door, trying his best not to let anyone see his face. He could feel the tears already gathering, and the words he wished he could say were piling up into endless amounts of emotion, feelings, and pain and pain and pain. He just wanted to hold Davey in his arms again, safe in his room or in Jack’s penthouse, just them and none of the harsh reality outside.

But he couldn’t have that now. Because Davey wasn’t here, and Jack was, with nothing but a cap and Brooklyn to lead him toward Davey’s location. God, he was so lost.


End file.
